Open
by Rosie One and Onlyy
Summary: There was someone next to her, she knew. She didn't know who. She could feel them touch her hair, her face, her arms. They traced the stitches on her forehead, moving their palm to rest on her cheek. The curiosity to see who it was overcame her comfort. Her eyes opened. Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Open

Rating: T

So a chapter story! Haven't written one in a while, I like one-shots, personally. However, I thought this would be fun(: Somewhat my predictions for next week, not really. So uh.. yeah(: Enjoy.

* * *

Without thinking, Brandon traced the stitches on her forehead, moving his palm to rest on her cheek. Her eyes opened.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, sitting down. She rolled on her side. Unlike her raspy voice, his was more calm, the word more elongated. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Where's Jude?"

He smiled, resting his hand on her neck. "At home."

"Why am I so out of it?"

"You were.." he grouped for words. "You were pretty banged up."

"I don't remember what happened," she said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, it's not amnesia, since you know who I am. Wait, you do know who I am?" he pretended to frown.

She gave a small smile. "Yes. Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Lena took the twins and Jude home. My mom'll be back in about and hour to pick me up. She let me stay, in case you woke up."

"In case I woke up?" she frowned, making herself wince.

"Easy," he soothed, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand gently, trying not to irritate a bruise painted there. "They had you in a.. Medically induced coma or something?"

"For how long?"

"Three days."

Her eyes widened instantly. "Three days? What happened?"

"Doesn't matter. Just settle down," he lulled, trying to calm Callie down.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Lena said not to."

She didn't say anything. His hand returned to his lap now, watching her closed eyes.

"When can I come home?" her gaze now reached his.

"Soon."

With that, she smiled, and they stared at each other for a long while, lost in their own thoughts.

Slowly, the gap between them closed, and he saw her eyes shut before his did the same. His lips touched hers.

He knew it was wrong. He knew she could get in trouble. He knew he could. But it was him, breaking rules. And it was almost perfect; the rush of the crime, and the knowledge they wouldn't get caught.

They'd head anyone coming from all the way down the hall.

The curtain was closed.

And who would come? His mom wasn't due for an hour, and a nurse checked Callie half an hour ago. They were completely alone.

Her chin tipped back, and she rolled onto her back.

"Callie.. I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry.."

She close eyes._ I know you're not asleep,_ he thought.

"You want me to tell my mom you woke up?"

There was a long pause. So long he thought she really did fall asleep.

"No."

* * *

Change in Point of Views

* * *

There was someone next to her, she knew. She didn't know who. She could feel them touch her hair, her face, her arms. They traced the stitches on her forehead, moving their palm to rest on her cheek. The curiosity to see who it was overcame her comfort. Her eyes opened. Brandon.

He was standing above her, his hand on her face. Instantly, she wished her eyes were closed again, but the damage was done.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, sitting down. She rolled on her side. His voice was calm, soothing.. Worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Where's Jude?"

He smiled, resting his hand on her neck. "At home."

"Why am I so out of it?"

"You were.." he grouped for words. "You were pretty banged up."

"I don't remember what happened." she said, annoyed. She could remember stairs.. Falling..

"Well, it's not amnesia, since you know who I am. Wait, you do know who I am?" he pretended to frown.

She gave a small smile. "Yes. Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Lena took the twins and Jude home. My mom'll be back in about and hour to pick me up. She let me stay, in case you woke up."

"In case I woke up?" she frowned, making her forehead burn. She could feel something tug- she could remember from her old foster home what stitches felt like.

"Easy," he soothed, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand gently. Something was obscuring her better judgment, and it was easier to enjoy the feeling than tell him to stop. "They had you in a.. Medically induced coma or something?"

"For how long?"

"Three days."

She needed to know. "Three _days_? What happened?"

"Doesn't matter. Just settle down," he lulled, trying to calm Callie down. How could she be asleep for three days?

She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her cheek, letting it sooth her.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Lena said not to."

She didn't say anything. Of course. His hand was no longer on her face; she couldn't help but want it back.

"When can I come home?" she forced herself to look in his eyes.

"Soon."

With that, she smiled, and they stared at each other for a long while. This is wrong, she thought. If Stef walks in right now.. If either women knew..

Slowly, her eyes shut, without thinking about it. His lips touched hers.

_His lips pressed to her. Catcalls echoed around. All she could taste was beer. _

_Embarrassment made her eyes burn. What if Mariana saw her?_

Her chin tipped back, and she rolled onto her back. And uncomfortable feeling filled her.

"Callie.. I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry.."

She close her eyes, pretending to sleep.

"You want me to tell my mom you woke up?"

"No."

* * *

This isn't a oneshot, and since I have lost faith in humanity a long time ago, I'd like to say: You're not suppose to know everything yet(;

Chapters to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**My iPod autocorrect changes Brallie to Jealous. All I'm going to say on that.**

**Brallie: Yeah, story starters usually are for me(: I promise chapters will get longer in the future. **

**Bhavana331: Yikes, more than a couple! Thanks, I went back and edited them. My phone autocorrect isn't nice to me ;-; **

* * *

His mothers thought he was going to a friends house. Hopefully they had no suspicion of his actual plans; Mom and Lena already gave them glances when they spoke. But after the events of last week, he had to find her, and had to speak to her. Walking along the beach, he was quite astounded he actually found her. She was almost completely hidden from view by plants, under a dock.

"Callie," he said, walking over to her, pushing apart cat-tails as he did so.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, resting her head on a post supporting the dock.

"You've been gone a while. Wanted to make sure you were ok."

She rolled her lips between her teeth. A bruise lingered on her cheek, the stitches still in her forehead. Worry overtook him.

"_Are_ you ok?" he sat down next to her, his leg brushing hers.

"Fine," she didn't opened her eyes. They sat in silence.

"About.. In the hospital.."

She turned to him abruptly, disturbing her hair. "No one can know."

"I know.. Just.. Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"_No_. This is the best foster home Jude and I have been in. He's happy here. I'm not messing it up just because I.." her voice stopped in the middle of the sound.

"Have _feelings_?"

She didn't say anything.

"Callie," he put his hand over hers, and didn't speak again until she looked at him. "I'm not Liam."

She looked at him.

She jumped up suddenly. "I can't.." he could see her eyes turn pink. Before she could walk away, he placed one hand on her shoulder, turned her around, then the other.

"What happened with Liam?" he asked softly, his face inches from her.

Her breathing quickened, and he instantly regretted asking her. He grabbed her shoulders as she doubled over, trying to sit her down.

"Sorry," she mumbled after a while.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's.. It's fine," she took a breath. "I'll tell you sometime, but now.. I can't, Brandon."

"I understand," he didn't press it.

"At the party.. You fought Liam, didn't you?" it was the first time she asked about that night.

"Yes."

"_Why?" _

He looked at her sideways. "I saw what he was doing to you."

Once more, they were silent.

* * *

Change in Point of Views

* * *

She sat underneath a dock, leaning against a wooded pole, thinking. _Brandon kissed me. And I let him. _

"Callie."

Her eyes closed, her head rested against the damp wood. _You have got to be kidding me. _

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You've been gone a while. Wanted to make sure you were ok."

She rolled her lips between her teeth. He was making it so hard..

"_Are_ you ok?" he sat down next to her, his leg brushing hers.

"Fine," she didn't opened her eyes. They sat in silence.

"About.. In the hospital.."

She turned to him abruptly, disturbing her hair. "No one can know."

"I know.. Just.. Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"_No_. This is the best foster home Jude and I have been in. He's happy here. I'm not messing it up just because I.." her voice stopped in the middle of the sound, unable to finish the sentence without being completely ridiculous.

"Have feelings?"

She didn't say anything.

"Callie," he touched her hand. "I'm not Liam."

The noises in her ears seemed to shift. And that unwelcome feeling overcame her once more, the kind that was happening more and more when he was around. The kind that made her senses go a bit fuzzy. The kind that makes her stomach burn. The kind that made her think, maybe they could.

The kind Liam used to give her.

She jumped up suddenly. "I can't.." memories flooded her mind and spilled from her eyes as she tried to walked away. He placed one hand on her shoulder, turned her around, then the other.

_He held her shoulders like a vice, moving closer. "Come on, Callie.. Remember all the fun we had?"_

"What happened with Liam?" he asked softly, his face inches from her.

Her breathing quickened, and a terrible nauseous feeling crept in her stomach. Her entire body seemed to burn, and she couldn't stop the rush of images.  
She turned, doubled over, now completely hysterically crying. Brandon put and arm on her shoulder, easing her down, sitting next to her. He rubbed her back until her sobs turned to hiccups. At which point, she leaned away. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's.. It's fine," she took a breath. "I'll tell you sometime, but now.. I can't, Brandon," she said honestly.

"I understand."

Her hysteria subsiding, the feeling was back. More than anything.. She wasn't Callie, the protective older sister. Callie, the girl who was in juvie. Callie, the one with secrets. Callie, the one with no parents. When she was around him.. It was different. She was Callie, a girl that someone wanted to know. A girl that someone fought for.

_Brandon shoved him into the wall. He fought back, drunkenness making his hits poorly aimed, but more furious._  
_Mariana ran down the stairs, grabbing Callie. "Brandon!"_

"At the party.. You fought Liam, didn't you?" it was the first time she asked about that night.

"Yes."

She stared at him, dumbstruck. She couldn't process the weight of one word. He didn't even deny it, rather, seemed to brush it off. Finally streamlining her reaction to one thought, she asked, "_Why_?"

He looked at her sideways. "I saw what he was doing to you."

The feeling was back. She understood it, she just wasn't used to it. How could she be; she was never in one place enough to make any relationships other than Liam, and that went down in flames. This was the second time she'd ever gotten close to a guy. And it terrified her. But she didn't have to worry about it; they were foster siblings. Nothing would happen. Nothing _could _happen.

* * *

**Word length isn't always my thing. I'm debating moving the entire story through Brallie one shots, which could get veryy hard to write, or add in.. other stuff. Don't know. **


End file.
